Document FR-A-2 682 775 discloses a device for fastening a cable. Outside the splice box, the cable is fastened to the device so that it is held stationary thereon. The device is then removably fixed inside the splice box.
That device is constituted by a removable base-plate having a rear plane portion on which the cable in the non-stripped state is received and held stationary, and a front plane portion on which and from the front end of which surplus lengths of the fibers extend freely from the cable in the stripped state. A cradle in the form of a rectangular block provided with a semi-cylindrical groove interconnects the rear plane portion and the front plane portion, and receives the cable in the stripped state. A centering stud under the cradle, and a hole in the front portion of the base-plate enable the base-plate to be positioned and fixed inside the splice box on a base or a tray referred to as an "internal support" by means of a screw. A plurality of base-plates may be fixed to the internal tray along two opposite side walls of the splice box which is rectangular in overall shape. Locations for the base-plates are provided on the support, and each location is defined by a pair of holes respectively receiving the centering stud of the corresponding base-plate, and the screw for fixing it. Corresponding accesses are provided on the relevant opposite side walls of the splice box for the cables which are fastened to their respective base-plates so as to be held stationary thereon prior to fixing the base-plates inside the splice box.
The maximum capacity of the splice box is reached once every one of the locations provided for the base-plates along the two opposite side walls is occupied by a base-plate.